1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rear panel for a motor vehicle provided with a roof which can be folded in its rear boot, more particularly for such a vehicle comprising means able to make the said panel pass from a position of use in which it is disposed generally substantially horizontally between a chassis element of the vehicle and the front edge of a lid of the said boot, and a retracted position in which it is disposed generally substantially vertical so as to leave clear a passage space for the said roof between the said chassis element and the said edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such rear panels are already known which pivot from the position of use to the retracted position for the entry or exit of the roof in the rear boot.
One problem is however posed because, when the panel passes from one position to the other, its lateral edges may be interfered with by the internal trim of the rear part of the roof.
Because of this it was proposed in the documents DE 197 49 552 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,608 to produce panels of this type comprising:
a central element able to adopt the said positions;
two lateral elements.
More particularly in the first of the aforementioned documents, the lateral elements are each articulated on a transverse edge of the said central element about a substantially longitudinal shaft.
However, the control mechanisms for the lateral elements are complex and not very satisfactory.
The present document aims to mitigate this drawback.